Brushing Komamura
by TheSilverRaven13
Summary: It is a hot July day in Seireitei, and Komamura is suffering the worst. A new captain comes in and helps him out. One shot. KomaxOC


Please note, Yachiru is NOT the fuku-taicho of squad 11. She is my OC, and is the person Kenpachi named Yachiru after. My OC doesn't have a last name as of yet, but I like the name Menusenaji. Suggestions are welcome, feedback makes my day!

Komamura POV

My ears twitch as I hear the voice of the new, blind captaian as she approaches my office. I feel Yachiru's strong riatsu, despite the seal that has been put on her. She knocks on my door,

"Enter." My voice booms. The tall captain slides my door open, and shuts it behind her. I take her right hand, for in her left is a large glass pitcher. I quirk my eyebrow, even though I know she can't see it.

"My it is quite hot out today Sajin." She is one of the few people I allow to call me by first name, "before you ask; this pitcher is for sun tea." She pushes the pitcher into the hand that is holding hers, using her free hand to draw out the tea making supplies from her haori. She finds my other hand and pulls on it, "Where is your tea room?" Yachiru's sweet baritone voice asks.

"Hold on to me." I say back, and walk her to the room, guiding her to the sink. I turn the water on for her, taking my hand off hers and placing it under the stream. The lilac-haired beauty flinches at the sudden cold sensation. She asks me to put the pitcher under the stream while she sets down the tea supplies. I watch her as she places her finger on the inside of the pitcher, just below the lip of it. Once the level rises to her finger she asks,

"Turn off the faucet please." I do, and she puts the tea leaves and strainer into the pitcher. The pale woman turns to me, "Can you please place this out in the sun?" I nod head out of the tea room to my divisions' garden. It is so hot out all the flowers, even the hardy hydrangeas and flowering trees wilt in the sun; they appear to be panting. I place the tea in the sun, and when I come back in the tatami room, Yachiru is gone. I find the wavy-haired woman in my office, pawing through my desk. I come up behind her and ask,

"What are you looking for?" She felt my riatsu coming, so she does not flinch at my voice so close and loud to her. The 9th division Taicho pivots, hold up the brush Hisagi-san bought me in the human world. There is a wide grin on her face,

"This. I figured that you need a good brushing in this heat." She grabs my arm guards, and takes them off with ease. The shoulder guards, however, she has trouble with, despite the fact that she is the tallest woman in all Seireitei. I take them off, and she grips my haori and shirt, yanking them off in one good motion. I snort, and she apologizes for hurting my nose. She maps out my body with her hands, and I get down on one knee to make it easier on her. Yachiru is careful with my face, and the expression on the Taicho's face is almost too cute for words. She begins to brush me, starting with the backs of my ears. I can't help my tail wagging. I give a soft groan, and my face breaks into a smile. I love having my ears scratched, and the brush that Hisagi bought me is wonderful. Yachiru works in short strokes, periodically cleaning the excess hair off the brush. She works around to my front, but pauses at my face, asking, "May I brush your face?" I respond to her,

"Yes, you can't really hurt me." The curvy woman smirks at the comment, and places her free hand on my face, using it as a guide for the brush. Her strokes are noticeably shorter and lighter, but feel just as good. Yachiru finishes with my face, and pauses after taking the hair out of the brush once more. There is now a considerable pile of fur on my office floor. The captain rises and states,

"I'll go get the tea." I was about to tell her where I put it, or to offer my help, but I know she bat away any offer of assistance. I shake my head, thinking, 'so stubborn sometimes.' I hear a soft voice call from the garden, "Umm, Sajin, where did you put the tea?" I chuckle and rise to meet her. I wince as the July heat blasts me. Walking over to the lilac-haired beauty, I come up from behind her, and take the tea off the glass table, placing it in her upturned palm. The glass pitcher is much warmer to the touch and the tea, though still giving off swirls off flavor as it continues to steep, has dyed the water a deep peach color. Her body perks up, "Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome." I mutter back. I guide Yachiru into the tea room, placing the pitcher on the table, getting out cups and two towels for the tea leaves and strainer. I pour the tea into her glass, and then some into mine. The lady with indigo eyes sips her tea in a quiet way while I swirl mine in the glass, looking at the liquid with concern. "Sun tea huh?" I say out loud, and Yachiru swallows the tea and replies,

"Yes it is." she gives a slight giggle, and undertone of amusement now in her voice; "You make it sound like it's poisoned. Go on try some." My face contorts up in uncertainty, and I gulp a small swig. My face further morphs, this time into an expression of curiosity,

"Orange blossom?" I question. The woman nods.

"It's my favorite. Well is it good at least?" Yachiru's head is tipped to the side.

"Yes it is, but how did you learn to make this?" I ask. The busty woman sets down her cup, giving a soft sigh. 'Ohh boy what did I do this time?' Is my immediate thought. Yachiru's head tips downward.

"Back in Zaraki, we didn't have hot water, and there were very few places that had clean water. I found a few spouts that had clean water, and I told my friends. One summers' day we decided we wanted tea. So I thought with the sun, we could steep the tea. My friends and I went to pick the tea leaves, and we managed to find some form of clean paper, or if we were really lucky, a piece of scrap metal to act as a strainer." Her body perked back up, and she continued to sip her tea. I give a "hmm", but do not ask further questions. I grew up in a bad district; I know that you just don't go around "picking" tea leaves and "finding" paper or metal. You steal such things. Yachiru finishes her tea and smiles, picks up the brush she had put in the pocket of her haori. She crawls on her knees to my spot, using the table as a guide. I set my cup of the table. Yachiru sits back down behind me, and picks up where she left off, at my shoulders. A pattern is established. It takes her about 30 short, sweeping strokes before she has to clean my brush, and that takes about three seconds. Then back to brushing again. During this whole process, the tea in the pitcher lessens, until there is none left. Both her and I drink it, though she left her cup back on the other side of the table, I do not mind sharing with her. She repeats the pattern down the hem of my hakama pants, cleans off brush and moves to my lap. Her legs wrap around my waist for balance, and I hold her hips for the same reason. Yachiru is notorious for her bad balance, even before the seal was placed on her vision. The lilac-scented woman continues her work, and the pile of hair becomes larger over time. She finishes with my chest and lays her head on my shoulder, "Komamura?" Yachiru inquires,

"Yes?" I reply.

"How do you keep up with it all?" I see that the pile of hair next to me is about a foot and a half tall, not counting the other small pile in my office. I smile, giving a low chuckle in return.

"I was born this way, so I learned from a young age how to keep up with it." I stoke her hair, and decide that a nap is in order. Picking up the calm woman bride style, I take her to my private, air conditioned quarters, and lay us down on the bed. Both of us fall asleep within minutes.


End file.
